


Trust Fall

by trubleinmyparadise



Series: lonely together, chosen family forever [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, cute fluff, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, relationship cuteness, telling parents of relationships, tiny bit of angst for the Briefest period of time, too many kisses or not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubleinmyparadise/pseuds/trubleinmyparadise
Summary: Kaoru and Kyouya are obviously in the middle of a fight, and Hikaru doesn't have to wait long to figure out what's happening.  Kaoru's really worried about Kyouya coming out to his father, Kyouya is not as worried as Kaoru thinks he should be, and Hikaru has to nudge them in the right direction.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> eek this should have gone up a long while ago
> 
> anyway, I love these dumb characters too much to be healthy here's to more Ouran fanfiction in the remainder of 2018 and beyond, because I'm actually too nostalgic and sappy to function.

It was a normal day for the Host Club. The customers had left five minutes ago, Haruhi had finished tidying up, and everyone was simply buying time before someone broke the spell of the afternoon and headed home. 

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi were working on their homework, trying to collaborate and understand that days lesson, when Hani-senpai skipped over, a question on the tip of his tongue. Kaoru, not knowing it was the worst timing, took a sip from his water thermos.

“Hey Ru-chan? I-”

He almost choked on his drink, flushing bright red as Hikaru patted his back in concern. Distracted by the younger twin’s fit, no one noticed as the shadow king’s own face tinged pink.  
“Um,” clearing his throat one last time, Kaoru straightened hurriedly. “If it’s all the same to you senpai, I think I prefer Kao-chan.”

Hani blinked, distracted from his thoughts of ‘would cake make him choke less?’ and turned his head to the side. Kaoru could almost see the puppy ears and question marks that came with the quizzical look. He fidgeted with the thermos lid, resolutely not looking across the room where he knew Kyoya would be hunched over his laptop.

Instead of prying further like Kaoru feared he would, Hani-senpai merely smiled. “Okay, Kao-chan! Can you help me with my costume? I don’t think I put it away right.”

“Of course,” moving past the awkward moment allowed for his face to calm considerably. He follows the older teen to the curtained off dressing rooms, tensing as he passes a certain raven-haired teen.

As soon as the pair is out of sight, Hikaru whistles. “Okay, weird reaction aside, what did you do to get my brother pissed Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi seemed to have caught on too, but keeps her eyes glued to her work. She doesn’t want her debt increased.

Kyoya goes a minute without replying, but soon relents. “Our private matters don’t concern you, Hikaru.” He says the sentence like it’s been said dozens of times. Which, it has. But now Hikaru merely makes a snotty noise of annoyance in the back of his throat, and turns back to his work. (And if he looks to his brother’s and Haruhi’s pages, well, no one needs to know.)

Still… his brother was upset. The shadow king was the cause of the problem, but Hikaru couldn’t go around pointing fingers. His brother, for all his maturity and compassion, could be a dumb teenager like the rest of them. He sighs, accepting when a smaller hand slips into his. 

Hazel meet brown, and Hikaru tips his head in a sign of appreciation. Haruhi nods back, but her eyes return to her work, dominant hand writing out a sentence about people that lived hundreds of years ago. Hikaru took that as his cue to return to doing the same. He’d talk to Kaoru privately when they were at home.

***

His opportunity came sooner than later, as they had barely made it into their shared room when Kaoru was falling on top of him and onto Hikaru’s bed. The older let out a huff, but wrapped his arms around his twin all the same.

“I think I messed up, but I also think I’m doing the right thing.” A beat. “Maybe. I don’t know.” Hikaru’s brows furrowed.

“How can you be in the wrong and right at the same time?”

“It’s about Kyoya’s dad.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hikaru swore in his mind, and tightened his grip. He could tell his brother was really distressed, a lot more than he let on at school. Kaoru even dropped Kyoya-senpai’s honorific, something he never did - around him and the host club, at any rate. 

“Did he find out or something?” He nudged his twin when he received no reply. Kaoru shook his head violently, and forced himself to sit up. He takes a deep breath, but won’t meet his older twin’s eyes.

“Kyoya-senpai wants to tell his father about us, but I’m worried what the consequences will be.” With a sigh, he wraps his arms around himself. “What if he kicks Kyoya out? Disowns him? Kyoya acts like it’s not a possibility, and if it is that it won’t affect him. But I know him Hikaru,” tears were building up, so Hikaru scooched closer till their shoulders were pressed together. “If that happens, he’ll be distraught. I’m sure he’ll build his own fortune back up, but it will hurt him Hikaru. As stern and cold as the man is, Kyoya still loves his father.” 

Hikaru nodded, slipping an arm around his brother’s waist. He didn’t know what to say. Whatever happened, it was between the two, he had no business deciding big things in his brother’s relationships.  
Kaoru took in a shuddery breath before continuing. “I don’t want to be the reason he loses his family, Hikaru. I’m not worth it.” 

Hikaru tensed, anger overtaking him. He wasn’t blind, he knew what Kaoru and Kyoya had wasn’t some teenage fling. In their world, they couldn’t afford that, there was no reason to start and maintain relationships if they didn’t intend to be in it for the long haul.

“I think that’s Kyoya’s decision, Kaoru. Not yours.” Kaoru held back a flinch at his brother’s gruff tone. It seemed he struck a nerve. 

“If you had to choose between Kyoya, or our parents, would you choose him?”

“You know it’s not the same-”

“Would you, though?” 

Hikaru was in front of Kaoru, who still sat on the bed, gripping his shoulders on either side and forcing him to look him in the eye. 

Kaoru sat speechless, jaw set, but nodded in confirmation. Recieving what he wanted, Hikaru let go and stood. He walked over to their closet and started pulling out day-time clothes.

“Where are you going?” His brother was confused. Standing, he stood on the sidelines as his older brother pulled out a pair of jeans.

“Nowhere, but you’re going to your boyfriend’s house to talk things out.” 

Instead of giving an answer, he merely accepted the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

***

He stood on the Ootori’s porch, his driver waiting until he was safely inside to pull away with the limo. It wasn’t the main house, instead the youngest Ootori had his own building to himself. Kaoru had been here many times, but never had he felt so nervous since he had first met the shadow king.

A maid answered the door, recognized him, and led him inside. She disappeared on the way to the living quarters, merging into the shadows like Kaoru imagined all Kyoya-senpai’s employees did.  
Words swirled around his head in a practiced speech he thought of on the ride there, but all scripted sentences melted away at the sight of Kyoya. The raven-haired teen was bent over his coffee table, pouring over files that Kaoru didn’t recognize. He guesses it’s not host club business, but something for his father.

When Kyoya still doesn’t look up, Kaoru huffs, and sits on the table to the left of his computer and paper. 

“I’m sorry.” No response. He shifts, dropping his scarf down to his right. “You’re capable of rational thought, and it’s your family. You should tell him if you think you are both ready.” He takes the older’s hand in his. “I’m just worried you’re going to regret it. I’m not…”

There were many things he could have said, but only one was the truth. 

“You’re not what, Kaoru?” Kaoru chokes back a sob, looking into his boyfriend’s red rimmed eyes.

“I’m not ready for the spell to be broken. One day we’re going to grow up and stop playing dress up with our friends and go to college, and our families will want to find matches for us, and-and I’m not going to be who your family wants, Kyoya.”

Kyoya, who’s hand was once limp, tightens as he moves forward. He kneels between Kaoru’s legs, cupping the his face with his free hand.

“But you’re what I want Kaoru.” He presses their foreheads together, staring deep into eyes the color of sunlight bleeding in the forest. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else wants, just you and I, and how we feel.”

Kaoru sank forward, emotions overcoming him at the vulnerability in Kyoya’s expression. They sat there together for a long time, breathing each other’s air and drinking in each other’s presence. The redhead breaks the peace first, laughing wetly and threading his fingers through black hair. Kyoya’s thumb brushes away tears Kaoru didn’t even know he was close to shedding, the other hand gripping one of Kaoru’s wrists.

“I love you.”

Kaoru beams, bumping their noses lightly. 

“I love you too.”

“So you understand why I can’t keep you a secret?”

He pecks him on the lips before pulling back, resting his intertwined fingers on the back of the older’s neck. “I understand. Just…” Kaoru frowned. “Call me after you tell him, especially if things go wrong, okay? And if things go too terribly the Hitachiin residence has many vacant rooms, and Hikaru won’t mind if you stay at our place for a while,” he was interrupted by a kiss. 

Kyoya smiled as he leaned back. “Things will go fine, my father is a man of science, there is no rational reason a man can’t love another man. Fuyumi and my brothers can provide heirs, and if we wanted children surrogates are an option, as well as adoption, which has the advantage of sympathetic press. And as for bad press, once I reach a certain level of success I’d like someone to even attempt to tarnish our reputations. On your side, the fashion community has always been more open to lgbtq+ people, and I’m sure your future fans will relate to you, or at the very least accept you.” 

Kaoru tilted his head, lips pressed in a thin line. “You’ve thought it all out, haven’t you?”

“Mostly, though there’s always human error. My father could always not be as intelligent to reason as I believe, I could fall out of grace with you and this whole thing would have been for nothing, or our relationship could leak to the general public before we’re ready and we’ll have to work harder to build our respective reputations.” 

Kaoru starts to nod, but freezes as the entire conversation catches up to him.

“Children? Really? Is this conversation a marriage proposal Ootori Kyoya?” It’s a joke, but the thought makes his heart flutter. 

“Not yet, but if I plan on investing my time and love in you, I expect there to be a profit.” Kyoya smirks as Kaoru laughs aloud, clutching at the fabric on Kyoya’s shoulders. The shadow king winds his arms around the smaller, peppering his giggling boyfriend with small kisses on the neck. 

Kaoru pushes him away slightly, replacing his skin with his lips. Kyoya hums in appreciation. “You know,” he whispers as he catches his breath, “for someone that’s supposed to be the cool type, you’re very cute Kyoya.” Eyes the color of the sky before a storm looked up at him, happiness written in them. His breath is momentarily taken from him. This was his Kyoya, eyes freed from metal framed glass and unguarded, Kaoru’s strawberry chapstick smeared on his lips with adoration in the crinkles around his mouth and in the corner of his eyes as he beams. 

“Are you still with me Kaoru?” He shivers when his name is mumbled against his cheek. He flushes, letting his eyes slip closed.  
“Don’t know, why don’t you try to pull me down from orbit.” The chuckle he receives is deep and satisfying. 

“Well, what I have to say is quite sobering. My father will be home soon, and I’ve already asked to speak with him privately. Do you want to be here while we’re talking?” Kaoru shakes his head. He didn’t, he really didn’t. Did that make him a coward?

“Okay,” he hears the gentle reply. “I’ll call you a limo to take you home. Talk to you later tonight, yeah?” Kaoru forced himself to stand with Kyoya, picking up his scarf on the way up. 

“Yeah.” He watches as his boyfriend’s back turns, phone at the ready to start ringing his servants. His fingers run over soft yarn nervously. Kaoru knows he won’t be able to think straight until he receives the call later.

***

“That easy?”

“You know better than anyone that the Hitachiin name is very important, Kaoru, that was enough to get him to listen. The rest was common sense that allowed him to accept our relationship. Of course, the deal is we stay private until we’re powerful enough to survive the slander it will cause, but otherwise there’s no reason for concern.”

Kaoru lets out a breath he had been holding since his cellphone rang. 

“What about your parents, are you confident they’ll be okay with this?”

He rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling from his spot on his bed. “I came out to them as gay a week after we got together so they at least wouldn’t be surprised.” Kaoru rolls his eyes, almost able to hear the Ootori nodding. 

“You should tell them soon before my father finds it appropriate to send an official proposal to your parents.”

The sentence, said so casually, makes him practically launch off the mattress. “Wha-? Why would he do that?” 

“To secure my suitor, of course.” Kaoru reddened at the other’s bright tone. He was enjoying this. Stupid shadow kings and their ways of feeding off suffering.

“Wouldn’t you be my suitor, since you’d be pursuing me?”

“I like to think we suit each other.”

“... I hate and love when you say things like that, because on one hand, I’m the sole recipient of them, and that makes me feel special; but on the other, no one would believe me if I told them Kyoya-senpai made dad-jokes even if my life depended on it. Hikaru would think I finally fell off the deep end, and Milord would believe it to be the work of dark magic and the stupid cat doll.”

“The way your mind works is amazing.”

“Thanks, I’ve been told I over use it sometimes.”

“Hmm, I beg to differ. Sometimes it seems you ignore it in favor of joining that brother of yours and pulling stunts that both worry and amuse me.”

“I’m offended, I thought you said my mind was amazing.”

“I said it was amazing, not that it was constantly present.”

“Goodnight, Kyoya-senpai.”

“Goodnight, Kaoru. Please, thank Hikaru for talking you down earlier today.”

“How-”

“Sometimes you need a nudge in the right direction, love. He and I are tag teaming who gets to nudge and when.”

“ _Goodnight,_ senpai.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
